


【OK】[女体化] 叮咚叮咚！

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Transgender, 女体化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat
Summary: 女体化注意！！！！！





	【OK】[女体化] 叮咚叮咚！

「叮咚。叮咚。叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚…」  
「咚咚咚！咚咚咚！咣！咚咚咚！咣咣咣！」  
「尾崎，你这个混账，快给老子开门啊！！！！」  
「呵欠…来了来了……」  
尾崎揉了揉眼睛，强忍由宿醉引发的头痛，从被子里钻了出来。门铃已响了整整一个早上，本打算装死敷衍过去的，不想局势却演变成了接连不断的砸门，配合女性愤怒的吼声，在走廊里格外气势恢宏地回荡着。  
想着自己应该没和如此粗鲁的女人交往过吧，尾崎随便理了理头发，终于打开了门。  
「你这混蛋总算开门了，到底是睡得多死啊！」  
门外的女人头上蒙着件男式外套，把脸遮了个严严实实，尾崎一打开门，她便不由分说地冲进了房间，鞋都没脱就十分随便地坐在了尾崎的床上，还大咧咧地拿起他的水杯喝了一口，「渴死老子了。」  
「呃……」  
尾崎被对方一连串的脱线动作惊得目瞪口呆，迅速在脑海中分析了一遍当下局势。虽然还看不到对方的脸，但他已经确认这位女性并非他过去的女朋友，大概…也不会是未来的。  
是精神病患吗？可她知道自己的姓名和住址。是极端狂热粉丝吗？…看起来又不像。无论如何也想不通当前状况的尾崎，选择了直接发问。  
「那个…请问……您是……？」  
正端着杯子喝得畅快的女人闻言，动作一下子停住了。她坐在那里呆滞了约十秒，才放开了尾崎的杯子，先是抱住了自己的头，一副十分受到打击的模样，许久，才将身体转向尾崎。  
「…尾崎，你是我最好的朋友，请一定要相信我啊……」  
——可你明明一副自己都不相信自己的模样啊。尾崎腹诽着，但还是点了点头，「嗯，相信你。」  
「好。」  
女人似乎下定了决心。她伸手抓住头上的外套，像是想要拉下它却又缺乏勇气。如此重复再三，她的真容才终于曝光在尾崎的视线之下。  
……细长的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁，软糯小巧的樱唇，算是个相当不错的美女。  
「但，果然还是……不认识啊。」  
「尾、崎！」美女一脸苦恼地用芊芊玉指指向自己的脸，「你仔细看看，这张脸…不觉得很眼熟吗！」  
嗯，仔细一看，的确好像有点眼熟。「…确实是似曾相识，…小姐，我们以前在哪里见过吗？是梦里吗？」他确信自己没有过这样一位满口男性用语的女朋友。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！」女孩发出了绝望的嘶吼声，「天啊，我完了，天…」  
尾崎开始认真考虑要不要报警的问题了。「你到底是谁？」他发出了最后通牒。  
「……川…」  
对方再度抱住了自己的头，瘫软在尾崎的床上，用轻不可闻的声音答道。  
「…？什么？」  
「我、是、吉、川、啊！！！！」她忽然从床上跳起，拽住尾崎的领口，漂亮的细眼中泪光闪闪，「吉、川、啊！」  
「诶……吉川…」  
像是没能理解对方话语的含义，尾崎呆滞地重复了一遍那个有些熟悉的读音，接着……  
「诶诶诶诶诶！？吉川——！？？？」  
「闭嘴啦笨蛋！！」  
「啪」的一声，一记粉拳击中了尾崎的小腹。

「所以…你真的是吉川？」  
疑惑地审视着面前的女孩，尾崎不得不承认，她眉宇间的确同自己的好友有些相似，「可是，你怎么变成这样了？昨晚不是还一起喝酒来着。」  
「我还想问你呢……」对方仍保持着大受打击的模样，瘫坐在床上一动不动，「…你回去以后，我一个人又喝了几杯，然后就醉得不省人事。醒来的时候，发现自己躺在大街上，已经是现在的样子了。  
「本想先回家去的，但谁曾想今天有杂志取材，公司的人联系不上我，已经把我家团团包围了……实在不知去哪里才好，只能先来找你了。」  
「……呃…」  
自称吉川的少女，的确还穿着晃司昨晚的那套衣服，宽大的男装套在娇瘦的她身上，松松垮垮的，十分不合身。  
「…你，该不会是…吉川的妹妹，之类的吧。」  
依然无法对当下不可思议的状况信以为真的尾崎，忍不住提出了新的可能性，却只换来了对方的怒吼。  
「…哪有连痣都长在同一位置的兄妹啊！！！」  
……这也没错，女孩虽然有张漂亮的脸，但仔细看看就会发现，她的五官和晃司的确十分相似，连嘴唇上方的痣都一模一样，只不过秀气了许多。  
就在尾崎半信半疑之时，电话忽然铃铃铃响起。他示意自称晃司的女孩保持安静，然后接起了它。  
「您好，我是尾崎…」  
「喂，尾崎桑吗？您知不知道吉川他现在在哪儿。听说昨晚你们是一起出去的，今天他有杂志取材，但现在都还不见人影，真是急死人了…」  
听到电话内容的晃司，连忙向尾崎比出一个缄口的手势。尾崎会意，立即装出了一无所知的口气，「啊…，我昨晚很早就回去了，现在还没和吉川联系，我也不知道他人在哪儿啊……」  
「那如果接下来他有联系您，请务必第一时间通知我们！」  
「啊…啊……好的…」  
满口答应地挂断了电话，尾崎终于彻底傻眼了。「你…到底把吉川藏到哪里去了……」他再一次看向女孩。  
「……说了多少遍，我就是吉川啊…」对方也是一脸显而易见的泄气。  
这下也由不得尾崎不信了。  
他走到唉声叹气的晃司身旁坐下，安抚地拍了拍她的肩，「别担心，一定有办法变回去的……你之前有没有吃什么奇怪的东西？」  
「…我最后摄入的食物，就只有和你一起开的那瓶威士忌了。既然你还正常，就说明与它无关。」  
「那……你醒来的时候，附近有没有什么异常？」  
「没有啊，不过…啊！」女孩…晃司似乎想起了什么，她急匆匆地扯过掉落在地的外套，从里面翻出了一张纸条，「…这个，醒来的时候就已经在我口袋里了。」  
尾崎接过纸条，发现上面写着一行字。  
「和男人H一次，再美美地睡上一觉，就能变回去喔。这是魔法的力量！☆」  
「……」他不禁陷入了沉默。  
「…看完了吗……」  
从陷入呆滞状态的尾崎手中抽回字条，晃司强忍着把它揉作一团的冲动，重新叠好、放入口袋。  
「……你打算怎么办，要试试吗…」尾崎问，此时的他已完全笑不出来，以严肃的表情看向晃司。  
「不然还能怎么办啊……」晃司的声音听起来十分痛苦，「…该死，我要到哪里去找男…诶。」  
他忽然看向了身边的尾崎，…又立刻垂下了头。  
「…不行，这也太强人所难了。…就算变成了这幅模样，我到底也还是个男人。这对你实在是不公平……」  
「那…去街上钓一个如何，」尾崎问，心中却不知为何泛起了轻微的酸涩，「……以你的条件，想钓个一夜情对象，…一定不难的。」  
「可我…」晃司深深低垂着头，「…不想被不认识的人进入身体啊。」  
……这发言怎么好像个清纯处女一样，吉川，你的大脑也变成了女人吗。心中泛起迷之愉悦感的尾崎，强忍住微笑的冲动，向面前慌乱的女孩提出了自己的疑问。  
「所以对吉川你来说…比起随便哪个不认识的男人，更想和我做……是吗？」  
「…就是，这样。」  
明明脸颊已红得快要滴出血来，还是强行以男子汉的姿态，堂堂正正地表达了肯定。这样的晃司（女），令尾崎的心跳猛然加速起来。  
他忽然伸手揽住她的腰，另手则抚上她的头，然后凑近她的耳垂，朝那里轻轻吐出热气，接着用自己最擅长的漂亮声音，缓缓说出早已准备好的台词。  
「那就…如您所愿。」

「啊……」  
背靠尾崎、整个人陷入他怀中的晃司，因胸部被对方揉弄，而情不自禁发出了轻微的嘤咛。或许是太过害羞的缘故，她一直不停咒骂着。  
「该死…要是做过以后，还是变不回来可怎么办啊……」  
「到那时再想别的办法嘛…」吻上对方的颈窝，接着愉悦地收获晃司紧张的抽气声。尾崎惊讶地发现，女版晃司的身体，竟比过去任何女性的身体都更加令他兴奋，「……不过吉川你胸部还不小嘛，这摸起来简直有C…甚至D了。」  
「住口啊混蛋！」由于还穿着之前的男装，晃司的身上并没有bra，因此尾崎抚弄她饱满胸脯的手，只隔了一层薄薄的T恤……当男人的手指准确捏住其上小巧突起的瞬间，由胸前猛然袭遍全身的电流，令晃司情不自禁身体一颤，「…喂，你这混蛋家伙，能不能不要玩……」  
「难得吉川你变成女人，就好好享受一下嘛，我技术可是很好的。」对方显然没有放过她的意思，「…我就算想要这样的机会，也没可能呢。」  
「你喜欢就给你啊！」恶狠狠地吐槽。  
「你本来就是我的。」  
尾崎的手在晃司身上不断游走，卷起那件不甚合身的T恤，将她丰满的双峰暴露在空气中，「…嗯，形状也很漂亮，吉川，不愧是你呢。」  
「放开我，我不干了！」  
晃司挣扎着想要脱离尾崎的桎梏，却被对方紧紧拥在怀中。「你不想变回男人了吗？你的公司可还在找人呢。」  
「反正就算迎面遇到，他们也不会看出我是谁的，大不了就……」晃司的声音越来越小，后半句索性咽进了肚子里，「…算了，要做就做吧，你动作快点，不要一直…玩我。」  
「我不想吉川你痛嘛……」轻轻咬上对方的后颈，「…不，应该说我想要你觉得舒服才对。毕竟我们可是好友啊。」  
「去你的好友！」

「抱歉，我家没有安全套了，我下楼去买…」  
「…喂，喂……算了，时间来不及了，…就这样吧。」  
「……如果怀孕了可怎么办，我是不会娶你的。」  
「…要是能顺利变回去就不用担心了。……等等，谁要嫁你啊！」

「吉川，你是处女吗？」  
「别叫我名字！…那种事我怎么会知道！」  
「那就只好亲自试试看了。放心，我会很温柔的……」  
「住口！我要杀了你！我一定会杀了你！……啊…住手…」  
「虽然嘴上喊着要杀我，……这里却已经湿透了呢……」  
「你这混蛋，给我闭嘴啊……」

「好像…有什么，阻碍……」  
「好痛，…你轻点，……啊啊啊！」  
「…进去了，现在…你是我的了。」  
「这到底是什么年代的台词啊…呜……痛…」

「吉川…吉川……」  
「啊…哈……说了别叫我名字，…喂你不要…啊，…不要射进去啊……那个…怀上了怎么办啊……喂…！！啊…啊啊……啊啊啊…」  
「对不起，没控制住……吉川，你好棒…」  
「…呼……你就等着…被我杀掉吧……」

晃司醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在尾崎的床上。他看了看自己的手，又摸了摸自己的胸，接着冲到镜子前，瞪大双眼看向自己的脸。  
「真…真的变回来了。」他几乎快要喜极而泣了，「尾崎，尾崎，……你在哪？」  
晃司找遍了整个房间都没能看到尾崎，正当他疑惑之时，忽然在桌子上发现了一张纸条。他拿起它，只见上面写着这样一句话：  
「为了防止被你杀死，我先跑路去了。爱你的Ozaki☆。」  
「……」  
沉默半晌，晃司忽然笑出声来。  
「那算你逃过一劫咯。」

The End


End file.
